


No More Teasing

by Gayle_fic



Series: Long Road Ahead [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle_fic/pseuds/Gayle_fic
Summary: Chris can't take anymore of Sebastian's teasing.





	No More Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Evanstan... Enough said! Eeeek!

It was the last night of the Asian press tour and everyone was on a high. They had eaten dinner as a group and were about to head out for drinks and some fun. Chris had an early fight so knew his night would be cut short. Sebastian and Anthony and Joe would have time to recover so were much more amped up about the night ahead.

Chris arranged with his assistant a time to get him back to the hotel in case he found himself carried away. It was something he knew was a possibility especially after the last few days, they had had so much fun and no more so than Sebastian and himself.

Anthony had taken Chris aside at one point and said in a gentle and friendly way that whatever “show” he and Sebastian were putting on for the crowd, he had better watch as rumours were going start. Chris had laughed it off, saying he wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but they weren’t putting on any show and they were acting as they always had. There had been an uneasy look on Mackie’s face, he left Chris with just one final piece of wisdom, to makes sure the other party was in on it, he didn’t want to be picking up any broken pieces of heart or friendship at the end of it all.

Everything had been on show but none of it an act, both he and Sebastian had joked as normal and there had been flirting but all of it innocent. Anything that had been for themselves, a look or small touch he was sure no one had seen. Ever since he had arrived on the tour, he had spent no more the half an hour alone with Sebastian. In that half hour there had been a spark that had fuelled him on to push things a little further with Sebastian, see how easy he was to make him blush or say something flirtatious back. Even in front of a large crowd like they had been today, Sebastian had held his own and made Chris hot under the collar.

The bar wasn’t overcrowded and there were plenty of seats, but they all found themselves crowded on to one table. The drinks were flowing, and their animated chat drew the eyes of everyone around them. Chris could feel the clock counting down, he wanted to talk to Sebastian, just engage with him before he had to leave, maybe make sure they hadn’t over stepped the mark on any of the flirting; as Mackie had said, make sure they are on the same page, whatever page that was, Chris wasn’t sure himself.

When people got up from the table for drinks Chris would find himself shuffling round the table to get nearer to Sebastian, a few times he caught Sebastian staring at him over the edge of his glass. There was something in the look that made Chris sweat and eager to find out what was going on behind the stare. Finally, Chris found himself beside Sebastian, they had been asked for a picture and had obliged, arms round each other in their natural friendly pose. Chris felt Sebastian’s hand on his back, nothing unusual but it was the rub of his thumb, it sent a shiver up his spine.   

“Are you teasing me again?” Chris said under his breath as they both smiled for the camera.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Sebastian said dropping his hand low to Chris’ hip as the last picture was taken. They both sat down and Chris staying close to Sebastian who was already in another discussion.

Chris fought the urge to butt in to the conversation Sebastian was having but he was finding it hard. Their legs were flush against one another and it seemed to sap all the thoughts from Chris’ head, all his concentration on that one touch. There was school boy excitement in him like he was sat next to the most popular girl in school and that maybe she might turn and give him some attention. Chris felt that he was fighting a losing battle especially with Sebastian’s friend Dan on the trip. Their friendship came with a short hand and when they spoke Chris felt like he was missing out on joke or that he might even be the butt of it.

With the drinks came more frustration and the appearance of Chris’ assistant, time was up. Chris got up from the table and started saying his goodbyes to everyone, explaining over and over he had an early flight and he’d see them soon. Chris could feel Sebastian’s eyes on him the whole time, curious if he was going to get a goodbye hug like everyone else. Chris raised a hand a waved to the table, he gave Sebastian one quick look and a wink. It was all he could muster before he made a fool of himself.

 _All just fun, that’s all, don’t want to make it awkward._ Chris repeated over to himself as he went back to the hotel. Maybe fun he could think about in the shower or again in the morning before he got back on a plane and back to his life and girlfriend back home. _Shit._ What was he doing? Mackie had been right. Chris stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and laid out his clothes for the morning. Back to reality by tomorrow he thought as he closed his eyes.

Chris woke with a start, there was no loud noise just a gentle knocking at his door. It took him a moment to realise where he was. Turing on the light and stumbling to the door he listened again for the knock before pulling the door open. The hallway was so bright, he blinked adjusting to it. Sebastian stood back with his hand in his pockets, he was missing his jacket and tie.

“Sorry I wasn’t sure if you would be awake.” Sebastian said seeing he’d woken Chris.

“Well one way to wake a sleeping person it to knock their door.” Chris said with a smile.

“I can go,” Sebastian said motioning down the hall.

“No, it’s fine, come in.” Chris said moving back from the door.

Sebastian went in and stopped just before the bed. Chris suddenly felt a bit exposed in just his t-shirt and boxers, something that would never have bothered him before now.

“I just came to say goodbye.” Sebastian turned to Chris.

There was a prang of guilt in Chris for not saying goodbye properly at the bar, but Chris hadn’t wanted to really bring an end to their _game_ , he had been enjoying it too much and didn’t want to embarrass himself.

“Shit sorry I know I never really said bye properly.” Chris apologised.

“So, I guess I won then.” Sebastian said letting his eyes wander over Chris. “Because we can’t keep this up forever.”

Chris heard the challenge is Sebastian’s voice, he wanted to know more, what the stakes were. The last few days he had been so wound up with a desire and want that he couldn’t explain it. He didn’t know what the outcome could be, but his curiosity pushed him up in to Sebastian’s space, his face just a breath away. He waited for a response, a laugh or for Sebastian to pull back. All he saw was his eyes locked on his own, no backing down.

Chris let go of any thoughts in his head and just let instinct take over. Placing a hand on Sebastian’s back and the other in his hair, he pulled them together and captured Sebastian’s lips with his own. “You win.” Was all he said as his lips ghosted over Sebastian’s.

There was a sigh that came deep from within Sebastian as Chris deepened their kiss. In that moment Chris lost control to Sebastian, he felt his hands all over his body, his tongue sweeping over his lips before he was aware Sebastian had got Chris’ t-shirt off over his head. Chris was overwhelmed by Sebastian’s strength and was happy to be led by his hands and his body as he turned them and pushed Chris till his legs were against the bed.

Sebastian broke their kiss and Chris felt his already hard cock twitch at the sight of a flushed Sebastian, his lips red and hair dishevelled.

“If I’ve won, I want my prize.” Sebastian said his voice thick with lust.

Chris couldn’t think or respond as he felt Sebastian’s hand slide down his torso and over the bulge straining in his boxers. “Fuck.” Was all he could croak as Sebastian, worked him through the material. Chris felt light headed as his eyes closed over, he gripped on the Sebastian’s shoulder as he felt Sebastian’s tongue on the side of his neck, wet kisses and soft groans.

Sebastian nudged Chris back on the bed before his knees gave away. Chris felt Sebastian’s hand slip under the waistband of his boxers, just the touch of his strong hand was unexpected, his thumb sweeping over the wet tip, it drew a filthy moan from Sebastian which was enough for Chris to buck his hips up into his hand while he pulled at Sebastian’s hair as his tongue flicked over his nipple.  

“Seb…” Chris panted, he could feel it building in his gut, “I’m gonna, oh god…”

Sebastian’s lips were back on Chris’ cutting him off. He bit at Chris’ bottom lip, sucking it as Chris let go, coming over Sebastian’s hand and himself.

There was a ringing in Chris’ ears as his orgasm spread out through his body, keeping his eyes shut until he felt a shift of weight on the bed as Sebastian got up to get Chris’ t-shirt to clean up. He panicked thinking he was leaving and sat up but was relieved to see Sebastian smiling down at him. Sebastian handed Chris the t-shirt.

“Shit I was going to wear that in the morning.” Chris laughed.

“It’s all you own mess.” Sebastian smirked. Chris nodded and cocked his head to the side.

“Well looks like you owe me a shirt.” Chris said pulling at Sebastian shirt from the waist.

Chris faltered and looked up at Sebastian as his hand stopped Chris.

“You don’t have to,” Sebastian said no more than a whisper.

It was then for the first time in days that Chris saw the bravado in Sebastian leave and the unsure nervousness creep in. He might be happy to give out the compliments and initiate the flirting, but he wasn’t sure what to expect in return.

Chris pulled at Sebastian’s hand. “I want to award the winner.”

There was no time for Sebastian to protest as Chris pulled at the shirt, popping the buttons. Chris let his tongue flick against Sebastian skin just above his naval. He began to suck and tease with his lips all the way up his body, running his hands over his back pulling him till they were pressed together. Chris could go about this two ways, gently or memorable. Chris wasn’t sure if this was something he was ever going to do again and wanted to let the vulnerable side of Sebastian know that it hadn’t been just him, Chris had wanted this too.

With Sebastian’s hard cock pressed into him Chris licked at Sebastian’s lips.

“You tease me all day and night and now you don’t want me to touch you?” Chris pressed his lips to Sebastian’s before he could reply, there was only a moan from Sebastian.

“All those looks, those smiles, all those touches.”

Chris started to walk Sebastian backwards towards the bedside table.

“Coming here tonight…”

Sebastian held onto the table behind him as Chris unzipped him and pulled him free from his underwear. Sebastian gasped against Chris’ lips before his tongue dived hungrily and deep into Chris’ mouth. When Chris pulled back, he tugged at Sebastian’s chin till their eyes locked.

“Don’t make me stop now.” Chris said.

It was more of a question, if Sebastian wasn’t sure or wanted an out this was it. Sebastian shook his head and leaned in and licked Chris’ bottom lip.

“Don’t stop.” Sebastian voice broke.

A grin spread on Chris’s face and his hand closed round the head of Sebastian’s cock. The shiver that went through Sebastian made Chris heat up with excitement and encouragement.

Chris ran his other hand over Sebastian’s ass cheek, he squeezed it firmly, resisting the urge to smack it. Instead he got to his knees, he could hear Sebastian’s breath shorten. He let his tongue lap out and lick the tip Sebastian’s cock. Chris could hand on heart say he had never so much as held another guys dick in his hand, he just knew what he liked and hoped it was good for Sebastian.

With no complaints from Sebastian, Chris licked from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling round the head a few times before engulfing it in his mouth. Sebastian groaned and bucked his hip forward. Chris held on to Sebastian’s hips and pulled him out and repeated, this time taking him deeper, he controlled how deep he took him in each time sucking and swallowing him.

Chris felt Sebastian’s hand in hair, he looked up and he could see the hungry look in Sebastian’s face. He let Sebastian out of this mouth, his thick wet length hitting his lips.

“Is this what you wanted Seb?” Chris teased.

“Fuck yes.” Sebastian almost growled.

An evil grin spread across Chris’ face, he took Sebastian back into his mouth, he was done teasing, he could taste Sebastian, he was close. Gripping him firmly he took him deep into mouth hitting the back of his throat quickly and back again, he sped up and swirling his tongue and taking him deep guided by Sebastian’s hand in his hair.

Chris could feel Sebastian’s leg begin to tremble, the table his was perched against creaked. Sebastian started to moan and pant. Chris felt the warning come but didn’t stop, there was a loud shout from Sebastian, Chris stilled as Sebastian came in his mouth. Chris waited a second before sucking at his cock as he rode out the wave of his orgasm.

Chris got up from his position feeling oddly proud of himself, for his first blowjob he seemed to have got the right result. What he wasn’t expecting was Sebastian to crush his lips to his own, but he took them gladly. As they broke apart there was an awkward silence.

“Fuck.” Sebastian said shaking his head laughing.

“Not right now, I’m a bit tired.” Chris said breaking the tension. Sebastian threw his head back laughing.

“I’m glad you came to say goodbye.” Chris said.

“Me too.” Sebastian smiled.


End file.
